Tenipuri Yaoi
by Cristal Kinomiya Sumeragi
Summary: Oneshot o Songfic de Tenirupi, pos supuesto YAOI, en donde Ryoma es el Uke
1. Chapter 1

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Titulo:_"Tenipuri Yaoi" _

Disclaimer: Los personajes del Prince of Tennis. No me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestado para hacer mis fics, los cuales no tiene fines de lucro. Lo mismo va para las canciones que se usa en este fics.

Nota: Bueno mis historias siempre son yaoi, así que homofobico sal de aquí, por que no creo que haya algo que te guste por estos lados.

Summary: Son una serie de one-shot y song-fics cortos, en donde habrá varias parejas, pero con Ryoma de protagonista. así que en otras palabras Ryoma Uke.

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

_**Imagine there's no heaven **_

_**It's easy if you try **_

_**No hell below us **_

_**Above us only sky **_

_**Imagine all the people **_

_**Living for today... **_

Un pequeño Ryoma de 5 años, se encontraba subido en el gran árbol de naranjas, intentando tomar uno de los frutos del árbol, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera intentar tomar la fruta, una pelota de tenis golpeo la rama, haciendo caer la naranja al piso.

"Hey esa era mi naranja" expreso molestamente el pequeño "Regrésamela" exige a su hermano mayor, quien había sido el que derribo la fruta

Los ojos de Ryoga Echizen de 8 años, brillan con travesura, tomando la naranja del piso mientras mira a su hermano menor, enseñándole la naranja; "¿Tuya?" pregunta alzando una ceja "Yo no veo tu nombre escrito aquí, chibisuke" fastidia dándole una mordida a la fruta, con cáscara incluida

Ryoma gruñe molestamente bajando rápidamente del árbol, por que su hermano siempre estaba molestándolo. Que no tenia algo mas importante en que ocupar su tiempo.

"Es mía" protesta poniendo mala cara

Ryoga ríe entre dientes, amaba ver esa expresión en el rostro de su hermano menor, parecía sumamente encantador. Kawai piensa enternecido y divertido "Claro, será tuya si logras alcanzarme, pero lo dudo mucho con esas piernas tan cortas" dicho esto salio corriendo en dirección contrario

"¡RYOGA!" grita enojadamente corriendo tras su hermano

_**Imagine there's no countries **_

_**It isn't hard to do **_

_**Nothing to kill or die for **_

_**And no religion too **_

_**Imagine all the people **_

_**Living life in peace... **_

"¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Chibisuke!" grito alegremente un adolescente de 13 años mientras despertaban al pequeño niño de 10 años recién cumplidos, que se encontraba dormido placidamente en su cama

Ryoma abrió soñolientamente sus ojos dorados, mirando asesinamente a su hermano mayor, que estaban subidos en su cama, dando pequeños saltitos. Para luego tomar las mantas y taparse la cabeza, para volver a su pacifico sueño, antes de que ese terremoto que tenia por hermano lo despertara.

"¡Mou Chibisuke, despierta!"exclamo Ryoga, quitándole las mantas

Ryoma gimió molestamente, para luego sentarse en la cama, su mirada brillaba peligrosamente, pero por supuesto, su hermano parecía no darle mucha importancia. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Ryoga, puso una caja de color azul con agujeros y un gran moño celeste, en su regazo.

Ryoma lo miro confundido; "Vamos ábrelo" insistió el mayor

Ryoma suspiro, bien, sabia que su hermano no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que cumpliera con sus deseos, por eso quito la tapa de la caja azul y se encontró con lo menos pensado, un gato de ojos azules, muy bonito y de pelaje suave, que lo miraba con curiosidad con sus hermosos zafiros.

Miro sorprendido a Ryoga, quien sonreía complacido. El siempre había querido un gato, amaba a los gatos, pero su madre nunca había querido comprarle uno, puesto que su padre no le agradaba mucho, pero al parecer Ryoga había logrado convencerla de alguna manera.

"Es un gato" declaro

Ryoga giro sus ojos, ahogando una risita. "Gracias por aclarar algo que esta bastante obvio" dijo sarcástico "Aun que yo esperaba un 'gracias Ryoga nii-chan'"

"¿Como se llama?" pregunto ignorando al mayor

Ryoga negó con la cabeza, ya estaba acostumbrado al carácter de Ryoma y realmente amaba todo de el, incluso su mal carácter. "No lo se, tu tienes que ser quien le ponga nombre y por cierto es una niña" dijo antes de salir del cuarto

Ryoma miro a la gatita que ronroneaba suavemente al sentir esas calidas y pequeñas manos rascando sus orejas. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en los de su nuevo amo y Ryoma sonrió alegremente mientras sus ojos se ablandaban con cariño.

"Karupin" la gatita maulló en aprobación y Ryoma miro la puerta por la que su hermano había salido sin saber que este estaba aun allí "Arigato Gozaimasu Onii-chan" susurro y Ryoga sonrió abiertamente antes de ir hacia la cocina

_**You may say I'm a dreamer **_

_**But I'm not the only one **_

_**I hope someday you'll join us **_

_**And the world will be as one **_

Parecía ser un día normal de ese nuevo principio de año, había dejado de nevar recientemente, pero aun así hacia frió, sin embargo eso no importaba mucho para los hermanos Echizen, quienes se encontraban jugando tenis, como ya era costumbre, en el patio de su casa.

Ryoma Echizen de 10 años y Ryoga Echizen de 13 años, se miran fijamente a los ojos, Ryoma con fastidio y Ryoga con diversión y travesura.

"Chibisuke has mejorado, pero no es suficiente para que puedas vencerme" dijo el mayor sacándole la lengua al menor y antes de que este pudiera contestar, continuo "Pero se que algún día te convertirás en el mejor, cuando descubras lo que te hace falta" Ryoma parpadeo confundido "es una pena que no pueda estar ahí" sonrió tristemente sacudiendo los cabellos de su hermano con su mano, como era costumbre

"¿Que quieres decir?" pregunto viendo como su hermano se alejaba

"Despídeme de oyaji y Kaa-san" fueron sus únicas palabras

Ryoma sintió algo que le impedía respirar y rápidamente corrió tras su hermano, deteniéndolo; "¿A donde vas? ¿Por que? No entiendo" la desesperación era palpable en la voz del pequeño príncipe

Ryoga miro fijamente a su hermano, no quería irse, pero tenía que hacerlo. Los sentimientos que tenia hacia su hermano no eran correctos, no quería lastimar a su familia ni mucho menos a Ryoma.

"Algún día entenderás" murmuro mirando el piso pero se sorprendió al sentir que su hermano menor lo abrasaba fuertemente

"No quiero que te vayas" dijo con voz entrecortada

Ryoga sonrió débilmente, antes de tomar la barbilla de Ryoma y secar las pocas lagrimas que habían escapado de aquellos increíbles ojos dorados. Y suavemente poso sus labios sobre los de Ryoma.

"Aishiteru Chibisuke" murmuro antes de separarse de un sorprendido y paralizado Ryoma y salir de la casa sin mirar atrás

Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera comprendido que el menor estaba llorando tristemente, no por la pérdida de un hermano sino por la pérdida de su primer amor.

_**Imagine no possessions **_

_**I wonder if you can **_

_**No need for greed or hunger **_

_**A brotherhood of man **_

_**Imagine all the people **_

_**Sharing all the world... **_

Ryoma miro tristemente la nieve que caía, cubriendo la ciudad. Esa noche era navidad por lo tanto también era su cumpleaños. Sus senpais le habían organizado una fiesta y hacia apenas una hora había decidido regresar a su hogar para festejar con su familia. Pero no había podido evitar detenerse en el parque y recordar a su hermano mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas mirando el lago congelado.

Durante la fiesta en el restaurante de sushi de Kawamura-senpai, Fuji-senpai se le había declarado, pero el no había podido corresponder los sentimientos del tensai. No por que no le gustara, sino por que aun no podía evitar recordar a su hermano.

Extrañaba a Ryoga, hubiera deseado que este estuviera con el, sin duda ese seria el mejor obsequio que podía recibir. Pero sus deseos no se habían cumplido. Por tres largos años había esperado y Ryoga jamás había regresado. Tal vez ya era hora de que hiciera a la idea de que jamás lo vería nuevamente, que jamás podría decirle que el también sentía de la misma manera.

"Ryoga-kun" murmuro

"Oi chibisuke no deberías estar triste en tu cumpleaños" exclamo una voz familiar a su espalda

El corazón de Ryoma se detuvo brevemente al escuchar aquella voz tan deseada, rápidamente giro su cabeza para ver aquella persona que había ocupado sus pensamientos durante tres largos años.

"Ryoga"

"Claro, ¿a quien esperabas, a ese tal Fuji?" pegunto con cierta nota de molestia y celos

Ryoma sonrió afectadamente al escuchar aquellas palabras "Tal vez"

Ryoga le saco la lengua, sentándose a su lado "Sigues siendo el mismo mocoso" dijo "Pero de todas maneras, feliz cumpleaños chibisuke" dijo entregándole una pelota de tenis

Ryoma miro la pelota, la cual tenía la firma de Andre Agassi. "Domo" agradeció y Ryoga sonrió "Pero, no es el regalo que yo quería"

Ryoga parpadeo y de un momento a otros se encontró siendo besado apasionadamente por Ryoma. Sonriendo dentro del beso, abraso al príncipe del tenis por la cintura y lamiendo el labio inferior de Ryoma, haciendo que este abriera la boca y gimiera suavemente al sentir la lengua calida de Ryoga jugar con la suya.

Ambos se separaron, jadeando y respirando pesadamente, Ryoma tenia su cabeza sobre el hombro del mayor, tratando de recuperar su aliento.

Ryoga aun tenía abrasado al menor y observo por su reloj que ya era la media noche, acercando su boca al oído de este, susurro; "Feliz navidad chibisuke"

"Feliz navidad Ryoga-kun, Aishiteru" murmuro, recordando las palabras que hace tres años no habían podido salir de su boca, antes de volver a besar al mayor

_**You may say I'm a dreamer **_

_**But I'm not the only one **_

_**I hope someday you'll join us **_

_**And the world will live as one… **_

_**Imagine by Perfect circle **_

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Cristal: Le falta más vinagre para que no sea tan dulce y empalagoso, aun que me gusta las cosas dulce. Jejeje, espero que les haya gustado. Pienso hacer varias parejas, no solo esta. Si tienes alguna idea, parejas (siempre que Ryoma forme parte de ella) o canción, serán bienvenidas. Vamos ayúdenme a cumplir con esta nueva loca idea que me he propuesto.

Aishiteru: Te amo

Domo: Gracias

Arigato Gozaimasu Onii-chan: Muchas gracias, hermano (es mas formal, las dos formas están bien)

Oyaji: Papá

Kaa-san: Mamá

La próxima pareja, puede que sea, Fuji/Ryoma o Tezuka/Ryoma. Aun no lo he decidido.

Dejen reviews minna-san

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Titulo:_"Tenipuri Yaoi" _

Disclaimer: Los personajes del Prince of Tennis. No me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestado para hacer mis fics, los cuales no tiene fines de lucro. Lo mismo va para las canciones o peomas que se usan en este fics.

Nota: Bueno mis historias siempre son yaoi, así que homofobico sal de aquí, por que no creo que haya algo que te guste por estos lados.

Summary: Son una serie de one-shot y song-fics cortos, en donde habrá varias parejas, pero con Ryoma de protagonista. así que en otras palabras Ryoma Uke.

Dedicación: Antes que nada, no se si podré renovar la próxima semana, por eso desde ya, a todos aquellos que leen este fics.

**¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

**_Amor por favor intenta perdonarme _**

_**Quédate aquí, no saques el resplandor **_

_**Abrázame ahora, no te enojes **_

_**Si cada minuto me hace más débil **_

_**Tú puedes salvarme del hombre en que me he vuelto **_

_**oh si**_

A Tezuka siempre le gusto mirar fijamente el océano, era maravilloso perderse en las profundidades del agua. Ver como las olas rompían contra las rocas y sol ocultándose en el horizonte, tiñendo las aguas azules de un color dorado. Siempre lo ayudaba a olvidar.

Ryoma solía quejarse ligeramente, cada vez que el mayor lo traía arrastras para observar el ocaso, pero finalmente terminaba admirando el lugar junto a su amante, aceptando silenciosamente que era un espectáculo digno de verse. Después de todo, Tezuka le había declarado su amor en aquel sitio.

Otra de las cosas por la cual Kunimitsu amaba tanto el mar, era por que este siempre le recordaba a su amante. Podía ser calmado, sereno y calido, pero también podía ser tan violento y poderoso, capas de arrasar con todo. Al igual que Ryoma en una cancha de tenis o incluso en la vida real.

_**Mirando atrás en las cosas que he hecho **_

_**Estaba tratando de ser alguien **_

_**Hice mi papel y te mantuve en la oscuridad **_

_**Ahora déjame mostrarte la forma de mi corazón**_

El tiempo frió comenzaba a sentirse en el aire, después de todo estaban a principios de Diciembre. Pero Tezuka no tenía planeado moverse de ahí, el amo ver el mar y estando al lado de su compañero, podía quedarse por siempre en ese lugar.

"Esta comenzando a hacer frió" comento el menor

"Un poco" contesto, sin voltear a verlo

Ryoma suspiro, mirando a Tezuka, pregunto; "¿Por que sigues con esto?"

Tezuka lucio sorprendido, volteando y mirándolo fija e interrogativamente aquellos ojos dorados, que tenían la misma profundidad que el mar. "¿A que te refieres?"

"¿Por que sigues con este ritual, de venir todos los días, aquí?" respondió, aclarando su pregunta, seriamente

"Es mi lugar favorito, es nuestro lugar" contesto con una sonrisa mansa

"Es mejor que vayas a casa" murmuro suavemente el oji-dorado

Ryoma miraba la tierra por unos momentos, Tezuka frunció su ceño, preguntándose que estaba equivocado con el adolescente de 15 años, intentando acercarse y abrasarlo, pero en esos momentos el joven profesional del tenis, levanto su mirada. Sorprendiendo al mayor.

Kunimitsu sintió un dolor en su pecho al ver aquellos ojos gatunos, que tanto amaba, tan tristes, quebrados, sin aquel brillo arrogante, que sus adversarios en la cancha recibirían o el resplandor travieso que solamente su familia y amigos conocían o el brillo suave y calido que solo Tezuka podía ver. Aquellos ojos tan carentes de vida.

"¿Que sucede Ryoma? ¿Que esta equivocado contigo?" Pregunto con una leve desesperación y preocupación el ex- buchou de Seigaku

"Vete Kunimitsu, vuelve a casa y sigue adelante. Deja de hacer esto, aquí ya no hay nada para ti" respondió con tristeza el menor

Tezuka miro con susto a su pareja, viendo como esta comenzaba a desvanecerse en el aire. Entonces todos los recuerdos golpearon la mente del capitán. Ryoma ya no estaba allí, desde hacia mas de dos años. Aquel accidente automovilístico se había llevado la vida del tenista y la última vez que Kunimitsu lo había visto, había sido en aquel lugar.

Por eso siempre regresaba allí, para ver si podía encontrarlo y para olvidar todo, a excepción de Ryoma. Quería revivir aquellos momentos junto al menor, antes de que ese fatídico día en que aquel conductor se llevara la vida de su amante, de su pilar.

Mirando por última vez el océano, Tezuka comenzó su regreso a casa, prometiéndose silenciosamente no volver, pero a la vez sabiendo que el próximo día regresaría para buscar a Ryoma, para perderse nuevamente en la profundidad del mar. Para olvidar su tristeza y recordar aquellos momentos felices.

_**La tristeza es hermosa **_

_**La soledad es trágica **_

_**Así que ayúdame, no puedo ganar esta guerra, oh no **_

_**Tócame ahora, no te enojes **_

_**Si cada segundo me hace más débil **_

_**Tú puedes salvarme del hombre en que me he convertido**_

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Cristal: Al anterior le falto vinagre, pero este esta MUY corto, tan corto que hasta vergüenza me da publicarlo. Pero no se me ocurría nada más para alargarlo y tampoco quería que fuera muy cargado de cosas sin importancias. Bastante angust. Lo siento, es que me gusta el angust, el drama y lo romántico. Nunca he podido escribir algo cómico. Bueno díganme que opinan de este fics, aun que esta CORTO, díganme si vale la pena. Tal vez haga otro Tezuka/Ryoma mas adelante.

Ahora las contestaciones de reviews:

Ashayan Anik: Hola, si Ryoga regreso por Ochibi, bueno, aquí hay un Tezuka/Ryoma, que es corto y con angust, no tiene un buen final. T.T Pero espero que te guste. Bye.

Morgan-chan: Me alegro mucho que te guste, espero que de este pienses lo mismo. Es un Tezuka/Ryoma, aun que me hubiera gustado que tomara otro rumbo y terminara con un final feliz, no pudo ser.

Seiji: Si, muy azucarado, Ja. Pues si he tardado fue por que comencé a trabajar. Si, yo creo que el Ryoga/Ryoma y el Fuji/Ryoma son bastante buenos. Aun que tendré que batallar un poco para la ultima pareja, pero no te preocupes, que habrá un fics de ellos, para que sigas coleccionando. Bye

Shingryu Inazuma: Bueno, tal vez si se lo pides a Papa Noel, te traiga a Agassi, pero Ryoma y Ryoga son míos y de la autora original de Tenipuri XP. Bueno, lo tierno siempre es lindo o por lo menos ese también es mi pensamiento y al igual que tu, no es garantía de nada, por que no estoy muy cuerda que digamos XDD. Nos vemos.

Shaman karo: Je me alegro que te gusten, soy argetina y no se por que pero tengo el presentimiento que tu también puedas serlo, si me equivoco mil disculpas. Con respecto a mi dirección, claro, es: saori2040 hotmail . com (Lo pongo separado por que sino no lo pone) Si, me gusta el Ryoma/Ryoga pero prefiero el Tezuka/Ryoma, en realidad mientras Ryoma sea el Uke, me gustan todas.

Reyco: Si, dulson pero lindo, si Ryoma es el mejor y el mas lindo de todos los chicos. Hey yo he leído un par de fics en ingles donde Ryoma es el seme, no te dejes guiar por las apariencias, pero como tu, prefiero a Ryoma como Uke. Si, yo tampoco soporto a Sakuno, me parece tonta, mosca muerta. Je, gracias por decir que la idea de poner a Ryoma con todos estuvo buena, se me ocurrió de repente, después de que mi prima, me golpeara con su libro de biología en la cabeza, en venganza de que me reí de ella, no se por que cosa, tal vez y ese golpe me acomodo un poco las ideas XDD. Tratare de ponerlos con todos, pero la imaginación tampoco me llaga a tanto, el patas con gafas, Ja, XDDD, esa estuvo buena, buen sobrenombre para Inui. El Kawamura/Ryoma, intentare a ver si lo puedo hacer, pero no prometo nada. Si, Ryoma estará con varios, incluso he pensado en ponerlo con Atobe. Nos vemos.

Oro Makoto Hayama: Hola Orito, si me has convencido, hice el Tezuka/Ryoma, pero no termina con un final feliz y esta corto, pero igual espero que sea de tu agrado. Nos vemos.

La próxima pareja puede ser Fuji/Ryoma o Eiji/Ryoma.

Dejen reviews minna-san

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Titulo:_"Tenipuri Yaoi" _

Disclaimer: Los personajes del Prince of Tennis. No me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestado para hacer mis fics, los cuales no tiene fines de lucro. Lo mismo va para las canciones o peomas que se usan en este fics.

Nota: Bueno mis historias siempre son yaoi, así que homofobico sal de aquí, por que no creo que haya algo que te guste por estos lados.

Summary: Son una serie de one-shot, song-fics o drabble cortos, en donde habrá varias parejas, pero con Ryoma de protagonista. Así que en otras palabras Ryoma Uke.

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Sonrió, como si nada estuviera equivocado.

Sonrió con calma, como si no me doliera el hecho de que estas con él.

Sonrió felizmente, como si nada ni nadie pudieran robarme esa felicidad. Una felicidad que no poseo, por que él me la ha robado, cuando tomo tu corazón.

Sonrió cuando tu hermana me besa o me acaricia, como si su simple toque aliviara mi corazón, cuando en realidad solo aumenta mi agonía. Al saber que yo nunca podré hacerla feliz y que solo estoy a su lado para aliviar mi soledad.

Sonrió cuando él habla tan alegremente sobre ti y lo bien que marcha su relación contigo.

Sonrió cada vez que tu hermana o cualquier otra persona, mencionan lo lindo que se ven juntos.

Y sigo sonriendo incluso cuando veo aquellas pequeñas demostraciones de afecto entre ustedes dos. Cuando te veo sonreírle tan alegremente, tan lleno de vida y amor, una sonrisa que le pertenece a él, y que con todo mi corazón desearía que fuera mía.

Sonrió para no llorar por la soledad que me envuelve, y mantengo cerrado mis ojos para que nadie note el dolor en ellos.

Sonrió por que esa es mi mantra, mi escudo, mi forma de sufrir.

- Tu también lo amas, ¿cierto?- la verdad en aquellas palabras me hace temblar, pero mi sonrisa no vacila-

Sabía que tarde o temprano, tu hermana lo descubriría. Ella es demasiado inteligente para su propio bien. Y ve mucho mas en este mundo que cualquier persona común hace. Cuando volteo a verla ella sonríe de la misma manera que lo hago yo y mi corazón se retuerce, al darme cuenta de que somos tan parecidos. Ambos sufrimos pero seguimos llevando esa falsa mascara en forma de sonrisa, aun cuando sabemos que solo nos esta destruyendo.

- Lo siento- le digo sinceramente, yo se que ella me ama, al igual que ella sabe que yo te amo a ti y a no a ella

- No te disculpes- le quita importancia y cualquier otra persona pensaría que no le importa, pero yo se que ella sufre- La próxima semana regreso a Estados Unidos- me dice.

Lo venia venir. Quisiera pedirle que se quedara, por que a pesar de que no la amo, ella es una excelente compañera, una gran amiga. Tal vez no me hace feliz, pero ayuda a no estar tan solo. Sin embargo no se lo pediré. Por que seria muy egoísta de mi parte.

- Espero que puedas encontrar alguien que te merezca Ryoko-chan- realmente lo deseo.

Tu hermana sonríe, esta vez con cierta tristeza, y hace que mi estomago se revuelva por la culpa.

- Yo espero...que sigas siendo mi amigo- aclara y yo cabeceo, ser amigos me parece una gran idea, después de todo es lo que hemos sido todos estos meses- y que...- comienza, pero se detiene, insegura de sus palabras- que algún día encuentres a alguien que pueda hacerte sonreír sinceramente, sin esa mascara-

Con un beso de la mejilla desaparece tras la puerta de la residencia Echizen. Abriendo mis ojos, los elevo hacia el cielo oscurecido, en donde las estrellas brillan sobre el manto aterciopelado.

Quizás algún día, su deseo se cumpla. Hasta entonces sonreiré...

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Cristal: Un fics cortito y tonto, pero espero que les guste. Siento no haber actualizado ante, pero tratare de hacerlo pronto. Tengo una o dos ideas en mi mente, que espero que les guste.

Reviews por favor.

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Titulo:_"Tenipuri Yaoi" _

Disclaimer: Los personajes del Prince of Tennis. No me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestado para hacer mis fics, los cuales no tiene fines de lucro. Lo mismo va para las canciones o peomas que se usan en este fics.

Nota: Bueno mis historias siempre son yaoi, así que homofobico sal de aquí, por que no creo que haya algo que te guste por estos lados.

Summary: Son una serie de one-shot, song-fics o drabble cortos, en donde habrá varias parejas, pero con Ryoma de protagonista. Así que en otras palabras Ryoma Uke.

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

_Hay muchas cosas que Atobe siente en su vida..._

_Siente no haber podido salvar a su madre de esa enfermedad que se la llevo cuando apenas tenia 15 años. _

_Siente no haber pasado más tiempo con ella y demostrarle cuanto la amaba._

_Siente no haber sido un buen amigo con aquellos que lo acompañaron en sus momentos más difíciles._

_Siento no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para impedir que su padre le quitara sus sueños..._

_Pero sin duda lo que mas siente en toda su vida, fue haber dejado ir a Ryoma Echizen, por las amenazas de su padre..._

_El era joven, tonto y creído, demasiado orgulloso y cobarde. Tan solo tenia 16 años y llevaban dos años de noviazgo, cuando su padre, Atobe Hiroshi, los descubrió. _

_Aun recuerda perfectamente los ojos enfurecidos y llenos de desprecio del mayor. Las duras palabras y la amenaza de repudiarlo como su hijo y dejarlo en la calle, sino termina esa estupida relación con Echizen...Su miedo de perderlo todo._

_Ese maldito miedo que lo llevo a abandonar a la única persona que amo._

_Ese maldito miedo que había hecho que aquellos gatunos ojos dorados como el oro, se llenaran de tristeza y lagrimas... pero también de odio._

_Ese maldito miedo que lo llevo a casarse con una mujer fría y egocéntrica, y que hizo que Ryoma se refugiara en los brazos de Fuji Syusuke._

_Siente no haberse dado cuenta que el dinero y el poder no hacen la felicidad...Y que si uno desea algo, debe luchar por ello, sin importar cuantos obstáculos haya en el camino..._

_El siente muchas cosas...y las seguirá sintiendo...por que cada error que comete le recuerda al mas grande de todos._

_Haber dejado a Ryoma._

_**«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»**_

Cristal: Mi primer Atobe/Ryoma, no me salio como yo quería, pero bueno, no todo siempre me sale como yo quiero, pero espero que les guste. Y por lo corto, es que es un drabble, son cortos, no pasan de las doscientas palabras. Tratare que el próximo sea mas largo.

Agradezco los reviews que me llegaron hasta ahora, espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios, estoy pasando por un terrible bloqueo con respecto a estar serie, tal vez sea por que me he cansado de ver una y otra vez los mismo capítulos en la Televisión de Tenipuri y como no tengo dinero para comprarme los capí, tengo que aguantar hasta que comiencen los nuevos capítulos. Dios quiera que sea pronto o que encuentre algo con que inspirarme.

Dejen reviews minna-san

Ja ne.


End file.
